


You've Got Mail

by Sugarplume02



Series: The "Wait Aren't They Probably Famous??" Series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Brooklyn House (Kane Chronicles), But it's really minor things? So read at your own risk, But like she's mentioned a lot, Fame, Gen, Internet Famous, Rachel Elizabeth Dare (mentioned) - Freeform, She just doesn't have dialogue, Sort of driving the plot actually, The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarplume02/pseuds/Sugarplume02
Summary: All Percy and Annabeth wanted to do was drop off Rachel's gift at her house. After finding no house, they decide to go next door.OR, Percy + Annabeth go to Rachel’s house to drop off a gift, but end up meeting her neighbors.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Percy Jackson & Carter Kane & Sadie Kane, Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Sadie Kane, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Carter Kane
Series: The "Wait Aren't They Probably Famous??" Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983631
Comments: 19
Kudos: 204





	You've Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Percy doesn’t know Brooklyn streets all too well, but he’s fairly certain that the mailbox with Rachel’s address on it is ridiculously far from the nearest house, even for mansion standards. Him and Annabeth wanted to stop by her parent’s house to drop off a Christmas gift while they were visiting New York. They knew Rachel was in Paris for her gap year, but Percy was pretty certain that she’ll come home for the holidays. Except for some reason, there was no home.

“Percy, Rachel’s house wasn’t under construction the last time you visited her, right?”

“I actually haven’t visited her house in person before? Just in a dream. And it was her bedroom.” Annabeth’s eyes widened at Percy’s remark. “No!No, not like that. Just when she was having visions and everything before the Battle of Manhattan. Gods, no.”

Annabeth redirected her attention to the construction lot in front of her. “Okay, so assuming that we’ve got the address right, either her house is that monstrosity of a mansion over there, or that’s her neighbor, someone who can hopefully pass the gift off for us.”

“What mansion?” Percy stared out the same direction Annabeth was, but there were only project housing that direction.

“The mansion on top of those project houses, Seaweed Brain.”

Like it realized he was looking for it, a modern mansion materialized in front of Percy’s eyes. Now, with his experience as a demigod, Percy realized that structures materializing out of nowhere likely meant a risk to his general well-being. However, with his experience as a New Yorker, Percy also realized that going through New York City traffic to deliver a gift and coming home, well, not empty handed, also likely meant a risk for his general well-being.

So he did the sensible thing, and asked a question instead. “How about we go to those neighbors and see if they’ll be willing to give us some information about the neighborhood?”

———————————————————————————————————————

The rich in Brooklyn must not have a Home Owners Association. Rachel’s neighbor’s house was on top of an _abandoned warehouse_ , of all things, and was at least five stories high. The entire mansion was constructed with limestone blocks, and the windows appeared to be framed with steel. Annabeth was torn between hating the building for not making any sense to her, and loving the building for the exact same reason.

Annabeth was not, however, torn about her feelings on the lack of stairs. For some reason, both her and Percy could not find a way to get up to the front door of the building. If the lack of a staircase or an elevator wasn’t enough, she couldn’t even figure out where the front door was. The only part of the building that appeared door like was a block of wood with no handles or knobs.

After one last assessment, she felt confident enough in her plan to share it. “Okay, how about we go to the warehouse underneath it? I’m guessing there’s a staircase there that can lead us up. You’ve got the paint, right?”

Once Percy nodded, the two began trekking up the warehouse. The crumbling walls inside resembled a staircase, so they did the sensible thing and went up it, even as the bricks slipped underneath their feet.

“Either these neighbors really hate solicitors, or we’re just really, really, really bad at finding the entrance.” Annabeth couldn’t help but agree with Percy as they started the next portion of their makeshift obstacle course. A rope dangled along the side of the wall from where they stood, and their crumbled wall went no further.

After some intense wall climbing, and then some parkour on the roof, Percy and Annabeth finally made it to the solid block of wood, with Rachel’s gift still intact.

“Should we like, knock?” Percy asked hesitantly.

Annabeth shrugged. “I mean, they don’t have like a camera or anything, do they?”

After some snooping around, they determined that no, there was no Ring or even a doorbell near the ‘door’. They entertained the idea of the building having a second entrance, but although they could spot a balcony with a pool off the back, they had no idea how to reach it, parkour included.

Somehow, even after fighting monsters and skirting death his whole life, knocking on the mansion’s door took courage.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

After waiting about a minute with no answer, he knocked again. They’ve gone too far to give up now.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

With no warning, the door finally lifted.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Behind the door stood a stunned Sadie and Carter Kane. They walked forward, the block slamming down behind them.

Carter was the first to gather his words. “Annabeth? Percy? What’s wrong? Why are you here? How did you even find us?”

Before Annabeth or Percy could respond, Sadie chimed in. “Yeah, I’m quite sure I turned off my SnapMap.”

Carter gave her a hard look before Annabeth responded. “Oh, actually we’re not here for you.” That seemed to surprise the siblings as much as the fact that her and Percy were on their front block? step in the first place. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it like ‘we came here because our friend’s house no longer exists and we went next door hoping whoever was there would know something about what happened so we could maybe drop a gift off.”

Sadie’s face lit up in recognition. “Wait! Do you mean the house that got ran over by a bunch of cows?”

Percy and Annabeth shared a look. “You know, I can’t say for sure,” Percy began, “but that sounds pretty on brand for how life was this past year.”

The grin on Sadie’s face turned almost maniacal. “See, Carter? I wasn’t kidding about the cows!”

In a desperate move to turn the conversation away from the cows, Carter changed the topic. “So, you said you had a gift to drop off for your friend who happens to be our neighbor?”

Annabeth decided to humor the question. “Yeah, her name’s Rachel, and we got her some really nice paints from the Roman camp in California that Percy and I go to college at. She’s currently abroad in Paris, but we expected that she would come back to New York for winter break. We didn’t know if we would catch her at camp, so we thought that if we dropped it off with her parents it would have better odds of making it to her.”

Percy grimaced a bit at the last sentence. “Sure, but her parents don’t like me all too much.”

Sadie’s face furrowed in concentration. “Wait a minute. You said that your Rachel is abroad in Paris for the year, right? And that she’s really into art?”

Annabeth nodded.

“Is she RED? Like from Instagram? The girl who’s insanely good at painting? That Rachel?”

“Yeah. Annabeth and I both have been in her earlier videos before. She’s pretty good isn’t she?”

“You’re telling me that Rachel Elizabeth Dare has been my neighbor _for years_ and nobody has told me? How’d you even become friends with her in the first place?”

“Yeah. To answer the second question, I met her in the Hoover Dam one winter, and then we went to the same high school for like, a year, and then she became the oracle.”

This time, Carter asked the question. “She _what?”_

Sadie started laughing. “ _Wow._ I have _got_ to meet my neighbor.”

Annabeth smiled. “Hey, you know what would be a great way to do that? By giving her the paint that we brought over here to give to her in the first place.”

The four of them laughed, and after Percy and Annabeth were invited inside, they spent a few hours in the Great Room chatting about what has happened in their world since they last spoke.

As Percy and Annabeth were leaving to make it back to Sally’s apartment for dinner, Sadie remarked, “Come back some time. And not by accident, got it?”

——————————————————————————————————————————

And when Drew saw on Snapchat that Rachel posted a picture of her and Sadie together on her story with the caption “guess who finally met the girl who’s been her neighbor for the last three years lol”? It’s safe to say she took a day to recover from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y’all liked this?? I love reading about situations and interactions you wouldn’t expect yet still make sense in universe and I hope this was one of those fics!! I definitely didn’t expect for my fanfics to take this direction before Tower of Nero came out but I think the next thing I write will be some kind of crossover between Rachel, Piper, and Sadie, which again, I did not expect when I started writing this but it’ll work (and I’m probably going to work in the fact that Sadie knows Drew and Lacy from school somewhere in there because that’s one of my favorite connections between the series if you couldn’t tell). Also, just in case you were worried, this isn’t some AU where everyone is mega famous just for existing. I might be a little liberal with the fame, but between Piper’s dad being a famous actor, Rachel’s family being crazy wealthy, Thalia and Jason having an actress mom and also straight up disappearing, and the general chaos of disappearances and manhunts throughout the books, I feel like I have enough material to make the fame not feel disingenuous. As always, thank you for reading!!
> 
> Hope to see you at the next fic! xx


End file.
